


letters

by asarahworld



Series: zoms and poms [11]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 (Disney Movie), Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Even though you didn't write, or answer any of my letters.No, I wrote.  A lot.  The Aceys shredded all of our letters.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: zoms and poms [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Addison -

_ Zed, _

It’s only been about five minutes since the cheer bus left Seabrook, but it’s just hit me that we’re going to spend the rest of the summer apart. There’s not going to be any more nights walking along the beach in our bare feet, no more watching you play with Zoey and Puppy,  for the rest of the summer. But hey, we’ve got all summer now to do one of  **the most** romantic things of all, so I’ve heard. Love letters.

_ I’ve only been on this bus for less than half an hour  and already it’s so much. Bree and I  are listening to music – I’m so glad that we recorded the last zombie mash. I can’t wait to come home and we can go to one again.  Of course, cheer camp has to happen first but… I’ve been to so many of these over the years, I can’t imagine that much will be different this year. The last month has been one of the best ever. _

Addison, I picture you opening this letter… mail is delivered in the morning, at home anyway, so you’re sitting at the lunch table with Bree. Breakfast tray on the table in front of you. Your hair is loose or tied half-back in a loose ponytail. And you’ve been having the time of your life at the summer camp, which you should be! It’s not like I’m sitting around at home doing nothing myself. Coach is starting getting the team ready for the season, we’ve got our first summer practice tomorrow… but you already know that. I guess I was just so excited to write you a love letter that I forgot to wait for something to happen to tell you about.

_ My writing’s pretty messy, the road to cheer camp is a  **lot** bumpier than I remember. I’ll finish this letter when we get to camp and send it off tonight. _

_ Gar-garziga, Zed. 💗 Addison _

Gar-garziga, Addison Wells. I’ll write again soon. ZED


	2. Chapter 2

I miss you.

I miss the way you say my name, like I’m the center of your world. I miss the way you hold me so close that there’s no space between us. The way you hold your hand out for me when I’m hesitating, the way you’re always there for me when I need someone. Remember that day you plaited Zoey’s hair and then did mine to match hers? She said that her hair was just like mine. I’d never heard anybody compare their hair to mine before, and never as sweetly as her.

Make sure you say hi to her for me (and to your dad and Puppy, of course). I don’t know how long it will take for these letters to reach Zombietown. We’re not that far from Seabrook, just close enough to the Forbidden Forest to ‘scare’ the adults. But we’re the cheer squad, so it’s okay.

I’ve never really written letters before. Everything’s online and instantaneous. It’s nice to take the time to think about how I want to say these things. It’s almost like a diary, except that I get to share it with the most important person in the world. I guess this is it for now. I’ll write again soon.

Gar-garziga, Zed. Always.

💗 Addison


End file.
